Harriet (2019)
Harriet is a 2019 American biographical film about slave-turned-abolitionist Harriet Tubman. The film is directed by Kasi Lemmons, who wrote the screenplay with Gregory Allen Howard. Storyline Plot The extraordinary tale of Harriet Tubman's escape from slavery and transformation into one of America's greatest heroes, whose courage, ingenuity, and tenacity freed hundreds of slaves and changed the course of history. Genres * Action * Biography * Drama * History Motion Picture Rating * KT/EA (Belgium) * PG (Canada) * 12A (Ireland) * 13 (South Africa) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Harriet 2019 poster 1.jpg Harriet 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Harriet 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Harriet 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Kasi Lemmons Writing Credits * Gregory Allen Howard (screenplay by) and * Kasi Lemmons (screenplay by) * Gregory Allen Howard (story by) Cast * Cynthia Erivo - Harriet / Minty * Leslie Odom Jr. - William Still * Joe Alwyn - Gideon Brodess * Janelle Monae - Marie Buchanon * Jennifer Nettles - Eliza Brodess * Vanessa Bell Calloway - Rit Ross * Clarke Peters - Ben Ross * Henry Hunter Hall - Walter * Zackary Momoh - John Tubman * Mitchell Hoog - Vince (16) * Deborah Ayorinde - Rachel Ross (as Deborah Olayinka Ayorinde) * Vondie Curtis-Hall - Reverend Green * Omar J. Dorsey - Bigger Long * Tory Kittles - Frederick Douglass * Tim Guinee - Thomas Garrett * Joseph Lee Anderson - Robert Ross * Brian K. Landis - Marshal * Antonio J Bell - Henry Ross * Willie Raysor - Abraham (as Willie Raysor III) Producers * Nnamdi Asomugha (executive producer) * Bill Benenson (executive producer) * Rebecca Cammarata (co-producer) * Debra Martin Chase (producer) * Pen Densham (executive producer) * Gregory Allen Howard (producer) * Shea Kammer (executive producer) * Kristina Kendall (executive producer) * Charles D. King (executive producer) * Elizabeth Koch (executive producer) * Jeffrey Lampart (co-producer) * Charles Pugliese (co-producer) * Daniela Taplin Lundberg (producer) * John Watson (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 10, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 5, 2019 (Canada) (Vancouver International Film Festival) * October 5, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 11, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 25, 2019 (USA) (Austin Film Festival) * October 26, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * November 1, 2019 (Canada) * November 1, 2019 (USA) * November 11, 2019 (UK) (FilmBath Festival) * November 22, 2019 (UK) * November 22, 2019 (Ireland) * January 14, 2020 (USA) (internet) * January 23, 2020 (Russia) * January 25, 2020 (Sweden) (Gothenburg Film Festival) * February 12, 2020 (Belgium) * February 13, 2020 (Netherlands) * February 21, 2020 (Sweden) * February 27, 2020 (Argentina) * March 13, 2020 (Spain) * April 23, 2020 (Germany) * April 29, 2020 (France) Trailer Release Date * July 23, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * January 28, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * January 28, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 30, 2020 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Harriet (2019) grossed $43.3 million worldwide on a $17 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.2 rating on IMDb and a 73% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Focus Features * Perfect World Pictures * New Balloon * Stay Gold Features Distributors * Focus Features (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * Brainstorm Digital * PowerHouse VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 125 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films